Just us
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Larxene is alone in the castle This is going to be a redo
1. Chapter 1

It was in the evening at the Castle that Never Was, all the members are gone, but Larxene is the only one that was left in the Castle, she was leaning on a large glass window, looking up at Kingdom Hearts. The Organization just decided to get up and leave, but they left Larxene behind, but why?

Larxene lives alone in the Castle, she's the only one that fights heartless, and collects hearts, after her missions, she would look for the Organization, but they were nowhere, she missed everyone, she misses picking on the members.

Now she's alone, at first she thought that they were all going to go on some mission, and they had to stay only one day away, but they never came back. Did they get their hearts back, without her?

The one, and only member she misses is Axel, they were good friends, but he wouldn't leave without her, did he use me?

"Where did everyone go? I really want them back." A tear ran down her cheek. "Now water is coming out of my eyes, I miss Axel. Well I may just go walk around."

Larxene walked out of the Grey Area, she entered the hallway of Nothing, it was dark down there, that's where the members have their bed rooms.

She didn't bother turning on the hallway light, she liked it dark, she walked up to number 8's door, the door was closed.

"Axel." She opened the door, and walked in, in the dark room, she walked slowly to his bed, she sat down on his bed, she looked around in his dark room, so her eyes can adjust to the darkness.

She heard a noise in the room, like foot steps, she looked around his room fast, to see who it was, she could see, but she looked where the noise was, it was by the closest, she saw a black figure in the dark room, she couldn't tell if it was a person, could it be a heartless?

"I-Is Som-someone there?" Larxene asked.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. It jumped Larxene. "Axel!" She quickly stood up, and walked over to hug him. "You didn't leave. "

Axel hugged her back. "I didn't know you were here."

Larxene broke the embrace. "Why where you hidding in your room? I'm so happy to see you!"

"I hid in my closest, there was heartless in the castle, " said Axel.

"Oh, do you know why they left?" Larxene asked.

"No." He kissed her lips.

Larxene kissed him back.

Axel put his arms around her. "I love you."

Larxene kissed his neck. "I always have loved you."

Axel picked her up and laid her on the bed, he got on her.

Larxene slid her hands up and down his back.

Axel unzipped her cloak all the way, he took it off.

Larxene unzipped his cloak, she took it off than his pants.

Axel took off her bra and kissed her breasts.

Larxene sighed, and took off his boxers.

Axel took off her pants and underwear, he rubbed her pussy with his finger.

Larxene moaned and kissed his chest, she slid her body hard on him. "Oh baby".

Axel moaned, and he rubbed faster and deeper.

She moaned, and she put her finger in his member and rubbed inside.

Axel sighed and moaned, he took her finger out so he could enter in her. He rubbed his six incher in her eneterence.

Larxene kissed his lips softly and she moaned in his mouth.

Axel tried his hardst to go in further.

Larxene was getting pain as he went in further. She screamed out a loud moan.

Axel could feel her walls tighting around him. "Your so tight, and wet."

Larxene kept on screaming out moans, she needed him to stop. "Axel, please stop." Tears were running down her cheeks.

Axel kissed her tears away and pulled out of her, then rolled off of her. "How was it?" He covered up.

"The best sex ever!"Larxene said.

Axel covered them up. "I'm glad it's just us. Are you okay, I didn't mean to hurt you?"

"I'm fine, let's just rest." She replied.

They both fell asleep.


	2. Just us again

It was in the morning, Axel woke up, he looked at Larxene, she was still sleeping, he smirked at her. The red head Nobody, uncovered them from the blanket, he laid on her, he kissed her breasts.

Larxene woke up with a moan, she opened her eyes, and she grabbed onto his six incher, and played with it.

Axel moaned loudly, he kissed her neck.

Larxene kissed his chest, and pressed her breasts on his chest hard. "Do it to me."

Axel sighed, he put his member in her eneterence hard, and deep.

Larxene moaned, and she grabbed his wrapped her legs around him.

He went in all the way roughly, he bite her breasts.

Larxene grabbed his hips to get a good feel of him doing it to her. "It hurts."

"Do you want to stop?" Axel asked.

"No, keep going," she replied.

Axel did it really powerful, and really painful, he moaned a scream.

Larxene screamed, all of a sudden her body moved, on Axel's body.

"Oh baby, keep moving," said Axel.

Larxene's body moved slide to slide fast. "Axel it hurts, we need to stop."

Axel took his member out, and laid beside her, he covered them up.

Ok, this is the last chapter...


End file.
